


April 25, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess my daughter forgot to release me from this trap after she said she had to eat lunch,'' Amos muttered.





	April 25, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I guess my daughter forgot to release me from this trap after she said she had to eat lunch,'' Amos muttered with a scowl.

THE END


End file.
